Megaman Kim
by lunateix
Summary: Kim PossibleMega Man crossover. Can Kim handle the new threat of Robot Masters and their leader, Dr. Wily? Read on to find out!


Some Author's Notes: Welcome to Megaman Kim! If you follow my writings, yeah, I know, I've got other stories to update, but I'm not going anywhere until I get these ideas out of my head, seriously folks, I have a ton, anyways, this combines my appreciation for the Kim Possible series with my absolute love of the Megaman games.

Just to warn you, no KiGo and no mansex of any kind, so if that disappoints you, meh, I've disappointed people before, you're just another name on the list.

As per my usual goal, as long as I've interested at least one person, the story will make it to completion…how long completion takes…depends on…well me I guess, but extrinsic motivation always helps.

Pesky Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Kim Possible or Megaman series, but not due to any lack of wishing on my part.

----------

Hyperdyne Electronics was one of the leading companies in experimental technology. It housed a variety of technological marvel, some a mere thought on paper, others brought to full three-dimensional reality. Brimming with six-hundred personnel on hand during its operational hours, it was truly a monument to the fast paced progression of our times.

Tonight, it was victim of theft.

Three figures stood in a spacious room, monitors and consoles surrounding the outer walls all keeping a watchful eye on the same piece of machinery in the middle of the room, a large, cylindrical device hooked up to multiple tubes in the floor called NG Accelerator.

They were clad in armor, the one in front was tall, but not in comparison to his comrades. He wore black gauntlets, greaves, and chest armor, all with a yellow lining with a gray jumpsuit underneath. He wore a helmet adorned with a pair of black fins colored yellow on the outsides. He was Bass, and as he crossed his arms, he grumbled, upset that he wasn't really needed here, but as it was put, he was to come along "just in case".

Next was a taller, more slim companion wore mostly black with red covering his arms, save for a yellow ring on either wrist. His boots were large and yellow with a red ring on the top, he wore a red belt, and over his completely covered face, he wore a mask with a lightning bolt built into the design. A large bolt of lightning on his chest, he was Elecman, and he was here to help monitor the power flow of the device. He had also disabled all security and guards alike with a powerful burst of electricity that had ran through the building prior to their entry.

The last was by far the tallest and the most muscular. With massive arms and legs, Gutsman was the heavy hitter of the group. He had black armor for the chest, with red shoulder pads leading to yellow arms with black gauntlets over his yellow hands. His yellow legs were quickly covered with red boots and he wore a hardhat with a gem affixed to the forehead. As the muscle, it was his job to carry the device out of here. He looked at his job in front of him and opened his mouth.

"It looks heavy, guts."

Bass sighed as he turned to his mammoth companion and replied, "Of course it looks heavy, it IS heavy, why the hell do you think we brought you?" "Uhhh…" Gutsman looked off before replying, "I don't know. Why did you bring me, guts, guts?"

Elecman snickered while Bass shook his head and finally said, "Well you moron, what is it that you do?" "I uh…lift things?" "What KIND of things?" "Uhm…heavy things, guts, guts!" "And isn't that a heavy thing over there?" Gutsman took the time to look back at the device and chimed in, "Yeah, it looks really heavy, guts, guts!" Bass leaned forward, up on his toes so he could get in Gutsman's face as he shouted, "THEN LIFT IT, YOU DAMN APE!"

Despite their size, Gutsman jumped and fell back in response to the outburst and quickly getting to his feet, murmured, "Bass is angry, guts, better not screw up…"

As Gutsman leaned down and began to lift the heavy machine, Elecman let loose a pair of wires that attached to it, which quickly allowed him to monitor and maintain the device's energy levels. After all, none of them actually knew how to shut it off, their _ILLUSTRIOUS _leader had neglected to see that far ahead in his scheme, so this was how they'd do things. Now if say Gutsman screwed up and dropped the device or Elecman miscalculated energy flow, it would be a catastrophic explosion and none of them felt like the scrapheap just yet.

"_Bass is really on edge,"_ thought Elecman as he continued his job, _"All this time without any real challenge is starting to dig at him, at this rate, won't be long before he challenges the boss again, just to get some action…I'm not looking forward to that, I remember the damage he did last time…"_

Bass tapped his helmet, saying, "Bass to Geminiman. We have the device, bring the ship down to our location, I'll blow the wall and we can load it on."

"Roger that, I'm on my way," was the reply.

As Bass tapped his finger against one of his gauntlets, arms still crossed, he heard something that, while surprising, meant he had something to do finally.

Dropping from the ceiling, Kim Possible landed gracefully, with the words, "You know, I'm so betting you're not part of security." Just as soon as she said her words, her partner, Ron Stoppable, fell from the ceiling, and landed nowhere near as graceful, rather, flat on his face, but he quickly stood up like nothing happened.

Elecman and Gutsman looked up from their work, but Bass waved them off, saying, "Keep at it, this is why I'm here. So," he turned to Team Possible, "You two have names?"

Ron looked to Kim and said, "Wow, KP, lots of villains don't know me, but this is the first time no one's heard of you…" He got a goofy grin on his face before telling Bass, "Ron Stoppable's the name, the sidekick business is my game! This here, this is Kim Possible, you know, teen hero, does it all, her website says she can do anything…"

"Never heard of you," Bass replied before something began to push its way through Ron's pocket, and before long, a naked mole rat came out, "That was unexpected," Bass replied as Ron said, "And this is my buddy Rufus." Kim cut in and said, "I guess you're new villains in town, so here's how it goes. You break in, I stop you, kick your butts, and haul you off to jail. Any questions?"

Bass yawned uninterestingly and replied, "Yeah, just how do you plan on kicking our butts?" Kim assumed her stance while Ron stared dopily, quickly realizing it was time for business and he assumed a far less threatening stance, both eliciting a laugh from Bass, "Martial arts? Cute, personally not how I get things done, but whatever works, I guess."

Kim charged Bass, the figure still with his arms crossed. She cart wheeled and delivered a powerful kick to his face, one that would level any opponent, any it seemed except him. He rubbed his jaw for a bit before smirking and asking, "Is that all?"

Kim jumped back, putting distance between her and her opponent before sincerely getting puzzled. _"That kick was dead on, what's he made out of?"_ "If you're wondering why that didn't really hurt, I'll go ahead and tell you that I'm not human, I'm Bass, a Robot Master, the most powerful Robot Master at that!"

That said, his right hand retracted into his arm, becoming his powerful arm cannon, the Bass Buster, and he began to fire rapid-fire shots of plasma at Kim, who scrambled off the ground and took cover before firing her trusty grapple at the ceiling and swinging in Bass's direction, planting both feet into his chest and knocking him off balance, causing one of his shots to whiz past Gutsman's head.

"Gutsman didn't do anything!" Gutsman replied as he fought the urge to drop the machine he was holding as Geminiman's voice finally came back in Bass's ear. "I've been at your level for a minute now, why haven't you blown the wall yet?"

"Distractions," was the only reply as Bass dusted himself off and glared at Elecman. "We wouldn't be behind schedule if you'd done your job right!" "Hey!" Barked Elecman, " I did what I was supposed to do! Don't blame me because the electrical charges I sent in the building didn't knock them out!"

"Wait a minute," Ron chimed in, "Sorry, we were sorta across the street, me and Rufus got a killer naco attack and we had to stop in Bueno Nacho, so I guess we weren't there to get shocked." "See, there," Elecman replied, "Not my fault, they're just stupid humans who got hungry!"

Kim sighed, "Focus people," her words as she attacked Bass, masterful kicks and punches her weapons, but they were ineffective against the combat hardened Robot Master, who was beginning to amuse himself with parrying her blows when a charge of lightning flew out and stunned her, she fell to the ground unconscious.

"KIM," shouted Ron before he fell prey to the same situation and Bass whirled to see Elecman, hands still smoking from his powerful signature attack, the Thunder Beam. "Relax, I didn't kill them," replied Elecman, but Bass snarled and said, "Why'd you interfere?" "You were the one complaining we were behind schedule, but there you were, playing with them. I just did them a favor and ended it."

Bass made some type of unintelligible noise before a hum was heard from his body. He started to glow as particles of energy flowed into his buster and he loose a screaming shot of plasma that demolished the wall, revealing a hovercraft with a large skull making up the majority of the craft.

The skull ship turned around and lowered a ramp, letting Elecman and Gutsman load their stolen treasure on board as Bass stared at the unconscious forms of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. He walked up to them, knelt down and softly spoke, "You were entertaining, that's for sure, but you're no Megaman. Try putting on a buster before taking me on next time."

"Bass!" Bass turned to the shouting Elecman. "You coming or what!?" Bass sighed and got to his feet, entering the skull ship as it flew off into the night, leaving behind one defeated Kim Possible and sidekick.

----------

Ending Notes: That's Chapter One. Yes, Kim will eventually be on par with a Robot Master like Bass, but for the time being, she doesn't hold a candle to him. If you're not a fan of Megaman and don't particularly know any of the Robot Masters, keep on reading, each chapter will have a small glossary with the Robot Masters that appeared in the chapter.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, it will be updated…whenever, I just hope it makes a review.

Gutsman: First appearance was Mega Man (1987). This large, dim-witted Robot Master was originally built by Dr. Light and intended for construction work, but was reprogrammed by Dr. Wily for evil purposes. He has incredible strength to his name, but not much else.

Elecman: First appearance was Mega Man (1987). Hailed as Dr. Light's greatest creation, this Robot Master was made to oversee and control atomic power plants. Combine his razor-sharp judgment skills, his superhuman computational abilities, and his astounding reflexes and agility with his powerful Thunder Beam attack and you get someone who's competent and responsible, but can be conceited and egotistical. His design was used to make Quickman, hailed as the fastest robot of all time.

Geminiman: First appearance was Mega Man III (1990). While not really making an appearance here except through voice, Geminiman is armed with a holographic device that allows him to duplicate himself, although his power is split in half between the two. Both forms are quite solid and capable of unleashing his Gemini Laser, a weapon capable of reflecting off walls until it hits an enemy. Due to his copy ability, he has developed a level of narcissism.

Bass: First appearance was Mega Man VII (1995). Bass is a direct copy of Megaman and boasts his abilities to a higher degree. He is powered by the experimental energy Bassnium, something Dr. Wily stumbled upon by accident when trying to defeat Megaman. Still, he actually has yet to defeat Megaman, despite his greater power. Like Megaman, he has his own canine companion, the robotic wolf, Treble. Brash and arrogant, Bass doesn't care about defeating Megaman so Wily's plans can succeed, he's really only interested in fighting strong opponents and overcoming all obstacles. This just happens to include Megaman, as he's the only opponent to defeat Bass. As Elecman's thoughts said earlier in the story, Bass has betrayed Dr. Wily before, often realizing that one of his greatest obstacles in his quest for power is his own creator. Though not shown that much, he has a great deal of self-loathing over the fact that he can't defeat Megaman, when, by all logic, being stronger, he should have done so already.


End file.
